Spoilers Below: Information Dump (On Roll20 When Appropriate Or Asked)
The following below is information that is either not yet given or information that certain characters may not know about yet. Most information is for mages to relay to the players when asked, but a few will have specific info relating to their characters. The last section are topics you may ask that has never been given out yet. Mages, Witches, Lords, & Crest Artists: Chaos Absorbing Chaos Chaos can only be absorbed by one person. This is due to the fact that chaos, once converged and similar to a magnet, will repel any attempt to separate the chaos into more then two people. Absorbing chaos will most likely end in catastrophe unless the person absorbing it knows what they are doing or have a strong will. Mages who absorb chaos will gain a small power boost, but due to their nature and education, it does not last long. Witches, on the other hand, can absorb chaos into spell slots for the future. Lords who absorb chaos would absorb it to further their crest powers. They can either refresh their crest power or add onto it gradually to go up a rank. The fastest way of doing this is by absorbing another lord's crest, as the chaos from another lord was formerly another crest, and would be more condensed to absorb. Crest Artists who absorb a crest would add onto their tattoo and specific strength. A crest artist who valued strength and speed would have a wolf-like tattoo, and absorbing more chaos would add onto the tattoo. Records are there where famous crest artists who embraced the wolf tattoo eventually turned into what is told to be a "werewolf." Crest Specific Information Subordination Crest Links Lords who are powerful enough (usually Viscount rank) can give crests to a few other lords. By doing the such, the lesser lord establishes a subordination crest link; this allows the greater lord to sense when a lesser lord betrays him, and also gives them a crest of their own that is linked to the more powerful lord's crest. Mage Specific Information Nearly all mages learn the topics in this section at graduation. [[Chaos, Magic Spells, and the Crests|Chaos]] Absorbing Chaos Chaos that gathers and converges can only be absorbed by one person. If an attempt is made by two or more people to absorb the same chaos, they suffer mental shock and may likely collapse. This is due to the fact that chaos, once converged and similar to a magnet, will repel any attempt to separate the chaos into more then two people. Dispersing Chaos Mages are taught of how to disperse chaos over the area and lower the chaos environment by doing the such. Chaos Beasts Mages are taught how to damage, banish, and summon chaos beasts. To summon a chaos beast is simple; they manipulate chaos to forcibly converge instead of diverging and dispersing it. The higher the chaos level is the higher the beast's power will be. Sensing & Manipulating The Chaos Environment Mages may roll an Arcana check to sense the level of the chaos environment. Sensing Chaos Aura From Beasts & Lords (Crest Strength) Mages automatically have a general sense (using their passive perception) about the strength of a crest or the chaos aura around a beast. They may use an Arcana check to more accurately gauge their strength. Nations (Ask During Session) Top Lords Mages know the very basic and general information about most top lords, and very little about other, more insignificant lords. They may choose to roll a history check DC 15~+ to learn general information about those lords. Famous Tactics A few mages and lords have tactics that many others consider unorthodox. They may know about what a famous tactic might do through a history check. Loopholes Loophole #1: Mages who are sent out are expected to form a contract. It doesn't specify it must be to their assigned lord, though repercussions may still happen. Loophole #2: Landless Lords who obtain the Esquire rank may attain a mage through a crest contract, linking their crest and the mage's power somewhat together. This is sparsely used by mages to get out of a contract with a lord they do not like, such as a lustful lord or a warmongering lord. Loophole #3: Landless lords may attack either factions and attain a holding or castle, then instantly declare their allegiance with one of the two factions to protect themselves afterwards. Through legal means, this was not a faction attacking another faction, but rather an independent force attacking a faction that no longer exists, as they joined a faction afterwards. Witch Specific Information Where They Live & The Forest of Eternal Darkness Witches know of specific swamps, mountains, and forests that other witches or races had fled to in times of persecution. The most powerful forest that houses an actual population of witches reside within Altirk, in the Forest of Eternal Darkness. Within this forest lies beings that only witches and, in extension of allowing their residence there, the lord of Altirk know about; Vampires and Werewolves. Overuse of Chaos Absorbing too much chaos causes a body to become more chaos then human. This results in mutations, such as the dwarves or elves. A human, such as a chaos artist, who absorbs chaos have a chance to overdose and become a chaos beast or worse. A few of these became what is known as Werewolves in the Forest of Eternal Darkness. Others became Vampires, and a few Valkyries in the Nordic realms. Non-Crest Characters (Fighters / Rangers Mainly) / Commoners Most people of Atalan are this; they do not use crests or chaos at all. In fact, it's hated upon. Lords are hated despite using crests, which repel chaos, since most people believe (and it is true) that crests use chaos as well. With that said, lords are also the aristocracy of a feudal age. Due to rampant chaos, taxation is high to fund troops, and pointless wars or skirmishes scatter the continent with people who hold a grudge against the nobility. Mages are looked down upon at the age of five, when children who are chaos sensitive can manipulate chaos for the first time and burn a field or a farm down. Even if they don't, and instead drive away chaos in an insane feat, they are called devil-art users and devil worshipers. If discovered, almost all the children in a village would bully the chaos sensitive child to no end. This would leave parents with three options; keep their child at risk of being lynched, "send" the child to Eramu, or send the child to a rumored witch nearby to be raised (or by travelling all the way to Altirk's forest.) Mages who are properly trained and graduate are feared as to be manipulators, instead of controllers, of chaos, and are rumored to use it to burn other people alive, electrocute commoners, or worse with their magic. Witches in general are witch hunted across Atalan, excluding a few examples. The reasoning for this is simple; they are worse then mages. They are seen as being those who dwell in chaos. At least mages learned constraint and perhaps morals, but witches learned none in the wild. Black witches especially do not help their cause at all, as they leave only death and destruction in their trail. Chaos Artists are called Devil-Art Users by the common folk for good reason. Those who use chaos are seen as bad, and those who tattoo themselves with chaos are seen as literal devils. Non-Human Races You may have a human parent, or you may instead have a non-human heritage. Either way, you've known fear since you were young. If you were raised by a human, you would know that you are different in a bad way. Most people steer away from you, and you may have caught your parents crying on why they birthed a devil. Later in life, anyone non-human would know that their race was sent away; the halflings to the shires, dwarves to the mountains, and elves to the forests. You even realize, after reaching adulthood, that there are few, if any, elders. Even if you met one, you wouldn't meet one again, for they go missing. You suspect the Order of the Crest is killing them off though other means. Countries